<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【全員含CP】〈華舍花裏，罩一段、護人戀語〉 by faline23004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799887">【全員含CP】〈華舍花裏，罩一段、護人戀語〉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004'>faline23004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3！短篇 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊因應coronavirus disease 2019 (COVID-19)而作的滿開防疫生活</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丞紬, 全員, 左泉, 攝兵攝, 臣太</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3！短篇 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【全員含CP】〈華舍花裏，罩一段、護人戀語〉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊CP：丞紬、臣太、攝兵攝、左泉<br/>＊OOC可能有，不適者請自行迴避</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「最近走在街上都看不見讓人心跳加速的場景了……」</p><p>「小椋不知道嗎？大家都改成在ins上放★閃了〜」</p><p>「而且到處都是長方形，吃飯糰的人也變少了，想要拜託幸作三角形的口罩……」</p><p>「的確，現在走在街上都沒辦法好好觀察妝容精緻的上班族了，全都遮住了呢。」</p><p>「以前的隊友也跟我說，戶外的棒球練習倒還是持續，只是大家一結束就回家、不約吃飯聊天了。」</p><p>面對現在的緊張狀況，不僅是團員們眼中的路人與平日裡大不相同，向來節儉使用的社團應急儲備資金亦被毫不猶豫的提領而出，交給有管道的千景與有人脈的東購入所需的口罩與酒精；除了要求上學與打工的所有外出成員務必配戴，宿舍門口也放置了酒精瓶消毒與體溫計測量用，公共空間更放置了從倉庫裡淘出與額外購入的空氣清淨機，而「樸素・儉約・節制」的布條也改為張貼政府的防疫宣導事項。善於縫紉的幸則為大家縫製了每人兩個替換用的口罩保護套，同房的天馬也藉著經紀人為了保護照顧他而退掉通告的空檔幫了不少忙；與諸多婆婆媽媽們友好的希特龍，則照舊前往商店街，請教主婦居家的防疫對策、並採購對方推薦增強抵抗力的健康食材，也和涯一起聯繫了札弗拉的下屬，讓他們寄送一些有預防疾病效果的香料。至於充滿活力且的咲也則負責帶領大家每天晚間沐浴前在中庭集合，一起透過健康操的活動強化身心；在下班後便幾乎不外出的至，也擔負起了開車接送春組採購小組的職責，在富有經驗的綴引導下挑選「大家庭」可能需要的生活用品，並拜託真澄協助搬運。平日裡同樣較長時間待在宿舍內的譽，則是拿了把椅子、專職待在玄關處，一面提醒尚未養成習慣的成員清潔後再踏入宿舍，一面吟誦面對戴口罩返家眾人而萌發靈感的詩歌；至於室友密則是負責清掃與消毒宿舍裡其他人不容易察覺到、反而更可能藏汙納垢導致細菌滋生的角落。</p><p>雖然生活上增加了許多需要適應的新習慣，但滿開全員並未因此變得生疏，反倒因為花更多時間待在宿舍內，愈發了解自己的夥伴。</p><p> </p><p>✾<br/>「丞？你要去哪？」</p><p>「聽說MASK劇團有新表演，想去看看。」</p><p>「如果不是要預訂才能觀賞的票，我跟你一起？」</p><p>「行啊，那你趕快收拾一下，我們就出門吧。」</p><p>到了演出的會場，或許是因為待在家中更為安心的緣故，觀眾並不多；即便如此，丞也沒有讓紬脫下戴著的口罩，而是在選擇座位時挑了與其他觀眾有些距離、但仍能清楚觀賞舞台演出的位置。看得出平常就以遮住部分臉孔演出為賣點的劇團，在這樣的情況下格外如魚得水，中間的串場表演更是一段結合時事的喜劇，場內都能聽見觀眾們隔著口罩發出的嗡嗡笑聲。</p><p>「如果是我可能辦不到，」一面平撫著因為大笑而喘氣的胸口，紬一面客觀的評價，「畢竟我戴著口罩都覺得悶了，更別說還要讓台詞能夠清楚地傳達，這樣恐怕會喘不過氣呢。」</p><p>「那是因為你平常不運動，所以肺活量不夠吧，不是早跟你說過要多鍛鍊？」</p><p>「沒關係的，我又不必戴著口罩演出。」</p><p>不知為何，看著紬眨眨眼睛的頑皮模樣，丞突然起了壞心眼；眼見座位與旁人隔了一段距離，再加上身處為強調舞台而略顯昏暗的觀眾席，他忽地湊近了紬、隔著口罩蜻蜓點水的觸碰記憶中對方雙唇的位置。被他的舉動嚇到的紬原本要往後縮，但劇場的位置再怎麼閃躲也有範圍侷限、加上對方也沒有進一步的舉動，紬只能低聲的責怪了一句。</p><p>「你這是做什麼啊……」</p><p>「你不是說不用戴著口罩演出嗎？那戴著口罩親吻的話，喘得過氣嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>✾<br/>當丞和紬低語關於隔著口罩活動的話題的時候，同樣外出且在街道上行走的十座和萬里則沒有那般親密。平日裡便已經讓人不敢靠近，碰巧又戴著黑色的口罩，兩人的外貌顯得特別兇惡；再加上自校園走出後便一直沒有停下的鬥嘴，更是讓最近的路人也與他們相隔了至少一公尺的距離。</p><p>「你為什麼一直跟著我走啊？」</p><p>「回宿舍的路是同一條。」</p><p>「你可以晚一點離開啊！」</p><p>「或是你晚一點走。」</p><p>「啊？是想打架嗎？」</p><p>「隨時奉陪。」</p><p>原以為就要這樣吵吵鬧鬧回到宿舍，進了房間之後還要繼續爭執的萬里，意外的發現自己的敵手不知從什麼時候開始沒有再應答；轉頭一瞧，才發現對方又站在商店玻璃櫥窗前、盯著甜點模型挪不動腳步。回想起來，十座平日都會乾脆俐落地選擇外帶結帳，今日卻遲遲沒有決定，萬里這才走近、看看對方是不是沒帶夠現金打算趁機嘲笑一番，卻在注意到櫥窗上張貼「內用將另贈原價三百五十元的銅鑼燒」的公告時，僵住了上揚到一半的笑意。</p><p>「你該不會是想內用吧？」</p><p>「……今天店裡沒有別的客人。」</p><p>「啊？這不是你會不會嚇到別人的問題吧？」</p><p>「有銅鑼燒，又不會被傳染。」</p><p>「病毒也會殘留在使用的物品上好嗎！」</p><p>「害怕的話你可以先回去。」</p><p>「誰怕啊！」眼見十座怎麼都說不通，萬里只好拿出殺手鐧。「你要不要想想，現在在外面吃點心被左京抓到會怎麼樣？」</p><p>聽見自己敬重又害怕的名字，十座雖然看起來打消了內用的念頭，卻還是一副對銅鑼燒依依不捨的表情；起初在一旁看著對方糾結的模樣還覺得好笑，可在乾站了十分鐘後，萬里終於受不了的再次出聲。</p><p>「不就是銅鑼燒嗎！那才不是免費的，肯定是算在內用的消費稅裡了啦！外帶銅鑼燒的錢我出，你別一直站在門口影響別人生意了行不行？」</p><p>「行。」</p><p>「啊？」完全沒預料到對方火速的應答，萬里愣了幾秒，看著十座攤平在自己眼前、等著他掏出鈔票的手掌心，意識到自己又被同樣的行為模式給欺騙上當後，不禁覺得自己的血壓瞬間飆高。</p><p>「你根本是帶著口罩的詐欺犯吧！」</p><p> </p><p>✾<br/>在萬里與十座仍在拉拉扯扯、即使戴著口罩也不影響他們對彼此怒罵音量的返家路上，已經回到家的臣在廚房裡確認剩餘食材，而晚了一步洗手清潔完畢的太一蹦蹦跳的到了他的身旁、詢問是否需要協助。在臣的指示下，太一處理了洋蔥、紅白蘿蔔與雞胸肉，丟進湯鍋裡烹煮可以預防感冒的洋蔥雞湯；他一邊用湯勺攪動著湯鍋避免燒焦，同時不忘對臣開玩笑。</p><p>「洋蔥雞湯雖然好喝，但我們現在要預防的重點不是感冒吧？」</p><p>「哈哈，至少還是有預防的功效啊，而且洋蔥還能夠預防心血管疾病跟降低三高呢。」</p><p>「咦――降低三高這句話是有針對誰嗎？」</p><p>「哈哈，噓――」</p><p>兩人開開心心的準備著成員的晚餐，將湯的火力轉為小火慢燉後的太一，靠近了正在檢查沖洗乾淨後用料理酒浸泡的蝦子狀況的臣；看著對方緊接著將蒜頭去皮切碎爆香，將蝦子與米酒和鹽巴、白胡椒一起拌炒的動作，太一忍不住深深吸了一口氣，彷彿將美味預先嚐進肚子裡。也因為他的吸氣聲，臣才注意到太一已經完成了部分的工作。</p><p>「很香吧？」</p><p>「超級！大蒜又是哪裡對身體好的食物啊？」</p><p>「它的大蒜素可以抗發炎與氧化，還能殺菌。」話說了一半的臣，轉過身從冰箱裡拿了蜂蜜、再從一旁的櫥櫃裡拿出幾顆檸檬，放進太一的手中。「你等等去找紬先生問問庭院裡有沒有薄荷，加點熱水做蜂蜜檸檬飲吧！」</p><p>「不是已經煮了湯？」</p><p>「你們吃完飯後甜點會吵著要喝飲料吧？」</p><p>「嘿嘿……」</p><p>重新投入心力準備各色蔬果料理以便為夥伴們補充多元營養素的臣，正想著紅色蔬果最具備預防感冒功效的同時，突然被一旁伸出的手塞了一湯匙的甜水到嘴裡，舌尖細細地嚐了嚐味道，發現是桂圓蓮子木耳露；臣對餵食者投去了疑問的眼光，而接收到他困惑的太一又餵了他一口甜湯後，才有些害羞、靦腆地笑著回答。</p><p>「臣哥最近不是一直在研究抵抗力料理嗎？我也看了你放在桌上的書，上面寫著桂圓除了補血、還可以改善循環並強化體質來預防感冒，」答到一半的太一又舀了一匙木耳露餵給一面聽他說話、一面清洗番茄的臣，「正好回家路上看到紅豆湯店賣的這項相關料理，就想著買回來，畢竟臣哥很容易顧著別人、忘了自己啊嘛……」</p><p>「這樣啊，謝謝太一，為我想了這麼多。」</p><p>「是吧，嘻嘻――」</p><p>「能再餵我一口嗎？」</p><p>「當然可以！」</p><p>特別從湯碗裡撈了桂圓與木耳的太一，笑瞇瞇地將湯匙放入眼前的室友口中，下一秒對方緩慢溫柔卻不容置疑的以唇舌撬開了他的唇齒，將甜甜的湯水渡入自己的嘴裡。</p><p>「唔、臣哥！」緊張得往四周瞧了瞧的太一在確認四下無人後，有些難為情又有些不捨地拍打了臣的手背，碎念了句：「防疫宣導明明就有寫不可以太親密……」</p><p>「那麼，不要讓左京先生知道，或者多準備點洋蔥料理，就好啦？」</p><p> </p><p>✾<br/>當天前往支援別的劇團的監督，因為預定行程延遲晚了一些回家，原先想著要搭乘地鐵回到宿舍，卻在踏出建物大樓的那一刻看見停在一旁的轎車車頭燈一閃――是左京來接她。</p><p>「太麻煩左京先生了，竟然還讓你特別跑一趟。」</p><p>「非常時期，自然有非常作法。」等待監督繫好安全帶的同時，左京從後座的保溫袋中拿出了便當盒以及熱湯罐，「伏見幫妳準備了便當，就直接在車上吃吧。」</p><p>「那我就不客氣了。」</p><p>打開了飯盒，夾起了一塊煎蛋捲，咀嚼的同時忍不住問道：「今天大家都還好嗎？」</p><p>「都很健康，倒是妳這麼晚了還在外面，穿的外套這麼薄小心著涼。」</p><p>「你放心，我可是都有好好跟著咲也君運動的！」</p><p>「跟高遠一起鍛鍊更讓人放心吧。」</p><p>「那個我可能辦不到……」</p><p>閒聊的過程中，便當盒慢慢地被清空，而在特別放緩的車速下熱湯罐也逐漸見底。或許是剛吃飽的安逸感太令人放鬆，又或是食物的熱量帶給了身體足夠的暖意，監督忍不住將車窗降下了一個小小的縫隙，哪知道馬上就因為襲入的冷風打了一個噴嚏。</p><p>「監督――」</p><p>「抱、抱歉！」</p><p>即使立即關上車窗，但遭受攻擊的鼻黏膜似乎沒那麼容易消氣，鼻水流呀流個不停；左京嘆了口氣，將車上的衛生紙盒與小型垃圾桶一併遞給了她。不斷增長的白色球團在抵達宿舍時終於停下了繁衍的腳步，可紅紅的鼻頭與試圖忍耐的吸鼻聲彷彿就像是重感冒一般；看著她的模樣，左京攔住了她要推開車門的動作，將自己身上的西裝外套脫下並披在她的肩上。</p><p>「咦、不用，馬上就進門了、」</p><p>「監督，穿著吧！」左京伸出手，將對方身上帶有自己體溫的外套攏了攏，無奈又鄭重地說道：</p><p>「妳可是我們重要的監督，千萬要保重身體健康啊！」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊標題改自宋•晁端禮《上林春/一落縈》的「雁爐煙里，罩一段，照人清氣。」</p><p>＊最開始想到的標題是〈罩護彼此的心〉，不過感覺時常出現這種類型，所以決定換一下風格，但口罩有關實在很難取得好聽，就變成現在這樣了……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>